Brendan
Brendan is a recurring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Hesling. He is portrayed by Terry Chen. He is a survivor of The Rising, and the leader of a group of survivors from Idaho, who were fortunate enough to be rescued by Vanessa Helsing during their time of need. Character Description “Part of a group of survivors that encounter Vanessa, Brendan's a take-charge kind of guy who's decent and fair. But is there more to him than meets the eye?” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Brendan's life prior to The Rising has yet to be revealed. Before arriving in Seattle, he led a group of 50 survivors in Idaho, but they've lost people as the journey went on. They're in search of a safe haven that is said to be located somewhere down coast. Season One Brendan and a group of survivors that he is protecting are attacked by two feral vampires, as they slowly approach in, Vanessa Helsing appears, saving them, killing one feral and scaring the other off. He asks Vanessa for assistance as one of his men are injured, she offers to take them back to the hospital, but as more vampires get closer, she volunteers to stay back and keep them distracted, so that everyone else can escape, Brendan offers to stay behind wither her, but she denies his offer, telling him to stay with his group. Continue Reading Here.... During his first encounter with Axel, he is very thankful of their hospitality, but Axel does not reciprocate these feelings, seeing their arrival as an intrusion. Their relationship quickly becomes hostile as neither one trusts the other, after learning that there's a killer amongst the survivor, with the assistance of John, they lock the survivors in a cage until they can solve the mystery, however, Axel sees this as a power grab, just for Brendan and his group to take the hospital. Continue Reading Here.... After learning that Callie was nearly killed by one of Axel's booby traps, Brendan has Axel brought to him, he confronts Axel on the traps, he initially claims that he has no idea what they're talking about, after being clued in, Brendan demands a list of every trap Axel has placed in the hospital, but Axel refuses to do so, telling Brendan to jam it up his ass, so Brendan hits him several times, explaining that they've already taken over the place for good, so nothing else is relevant. Continue Reading Here.... Brendan stands at Taka's side as he announces to all the freedom fighters that the time has come for them to strike Dmitri and The Citadel. He and Taka lead the soldiers as they invade the building, Brendan walks in on Taka with a gun held to Dmitri's head, insisting that he shoot him, however, Taka shoots Brendan instead, believing that Dmitri can offer him more than Rebecca did. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Although a generally decent guy, Brendan does have a rougher side, this becomes apparent when he discovers that his group is being threatened by a unknown murderer. At that point, he becomes much more aggressive than the guy he originally appeared to be, one who is kind and thankful. Brendan took over the hospital, locking everyone else in the cage until the murderer was revealed. He exiled Mohamad, which is as bad as sentencing him to death. There was even talk about mass execution of the entire group, as a precaution. Abilities Brendan has yet to display any note worthy abilities or skills. He was fairly useless against the ferals that attacked him and his group. Since being kicked out the Hospital, Brendan has become a fighter for the Portland Human Resistance, he never fired his rifle but he was fairly confident with it in hand. Arsenal *Assault rifle Appearances Gallery Coming_Back_1x04_Brendan_and_Vanessa.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Brendan_and_Catherine.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_John%2C_Axel%2C_Doc%2C_Brendan%2C_Catherine_and_Roger.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Brendan_locks_Axel%2C_Doc%2C_Nicole_and_John_in_the_cage.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Brendan_and_Catherine_kick_Mohamad_out.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Catherine%2C_Callie_and_Brendan.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Doc%2C_Susan%2C_Vanessa%2C_and_Brendan_in_the_Hospital_cafeteria.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Listening_in_on_Catherine_and_Brendan%27s_conversation.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel_shooting_Brendan%27s_group.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel%2C_Susan%2C_Doc%2C_Sam%2C_Brendan_and_Catherine.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel_meets_with_Brendan.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Taka%2C_Flesh_and_Brendan_talk_at_the_Resistance_camp.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Brendan_points_a_rifle_at_Flesh.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Brendan_gets_shot.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Resistance